Citadel: Homecoming
Samesh Bhatia, the husband of a soldier who died on Eden Prime, has asked you to convince the Alliance to return his wife's body. Acquisition Samesh Bhatia appears after Tali joins your party, in front of the embassy reception desk in the Presidium. He will speak to you when you pass him, then ask you to intervene on his behalf. Walkthrough Samesh is trying to secure the release of the physical remains of his wife, Nirali Bhatia, from Clerk Bosker. Nirali was a soldier in the 212 on Eden Prime, and Samesh simply wants to give her a respectful cremation. However, the Alliance has given no explanation as to why her body has not been released. (If you have Kaidan in your group but not Ashley, he will mention that Ashley was in the 212 and may want to speak with Mr. Bhatia.) Clerk Bosker is in the Embassies Lounge nearby. You'll see him as you walk in, leaning up against a wall on the right. Bosker will explain that Nirali's body is being retained for important tests that may lead to better defences for Alliance soldiers against geth attacks. However, the studies may not show results for years. You have to decide whether to allow the Alliance to keep Nirali's body, or have her returned to Samesh for burial. You can either convince Bosker, telling him that these studies violate the very principles the Alliance is fighting for, or choose to return to Samesh and convince him that these tests will make the most of Nirali's sacrifice. Choosing either of the options (8 points for Samesh or 8 points for Bosker, PC V1.02 Update: 2 or less for Bosker, 3 for Samesh), gets you 8 points, while the options (2 points for Bosker, 3 points for Samesh) will get you an equal amount of points. Mass Effect 2 Consequences If the player chooses to return Nirali Bhatia's body back to her husband, Shepard will receive an email at their private terminal from Samesh Bhatia detailing his thanks. He mentions that he has opened a restaurant that his wife had planned on creating when she eventually left the military and as a token of his appreciation, all Alliance personnel are welcome free. If Shepard made sure that the body was returned, a news announcement on Omega will report that the Alliance is having trouble with recruiting, since the public doesn't believe the Alliance can match geth technology. Trivia *Due to a bug, if you take this assignment after finishing Virmire and sacrificing Ashley, Kaidan will still tell you that Ashley may want to speak with Samesh. *If you take and complete the assignment with Ashley in your squad, she will provide additional insight both when you initially speak to Mr. Bhatia and when you speak to him for the last time. *According to content cut from Mass Effect 2, if the player left the body with the Alliance, the decision bore fruit in the form of improved defenses. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmXDwXxl_80&feature=player_embedded fr:Citadelle : retour au bercail Category:Assignments Category:Citadel Category:Mass Effect